Downfall of the Keeper
by wibblewobble
Summary: Just as Oliver Wood's 5th year was going well, things start to turn around. Oliver Wood/OC and George Weasley/OC coupling
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything except Rena Sanderson, Lizzie Bennington and other people not in Harry Potter. 

Chapter 1:

Rena Sanderson was now entering her 4th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry along with her friend Lizzie Bennington. Lizzie was a short girl and hair was just barely passed her shoulders and she had hazel coloured eyes. Now Rena came from a whole line of Muggles and wasn't all that good at magic, but Lizzie helped her whenever she needed it. Rena especially hated potions class because of the biased Professor Snape who favored Syltherins and despised Gryffindors, but other then that, all the other classes were ok. Rena had short shoulder length blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She stood around 5'5", just a few inches taller then Lizzie. She was thinking, usually something she never does outside of school, about who she'll meet and stuff like that. But when she went to ask Lizzie about it, it just so happened that Lizzie had fallen asleep so Rena took the message and settled down also.

Rena was slowly awaken by the train's screeching brakes and when she looked out the window, she saw Hagrid and at once she knew they had arrived. She shook Lizzie awake and they both gathered their belongings and were on their way to a new school year

***

They arrived at the school, got out their funny pointed hat and went to be seated to wait for the first years to be sorted. She saw so many old faces like Jenny McKay, Stephanie Fuller, Matthew Iverson, the Weasley Twins and their older brother Percy, and ....Oliver Wood. She had some run ins with him in her past years at Hogwarts which she didn't want to remember but couldn't get them out of her head. Those two were called the 'Danger Duo' because you couldn't put them in the same room without them arguing. She used to have a stupid little school girl crush on him and somehow he found out and made fun of her and things got out of hand.

"Hello Rena, nice to see you again," a voice came from behind her. It was deep and had a bit of an accent to it. Oliver Wood. She bolted around to respond to him.

"Yea, it is nice to see you too sadly enough," Oliver looked hurt by Rena's remark and left back to his seat.

"Rena, that wasn't very nice," Lizzie started. "I think he really meant it."

"Oliver! Mean anything? Now there's a first"Rena shot back coldly.

"Well...there's a first time for everything," Lizzie said sounding not to confident in her remark.

Just as Rena was about to respond, Professor McGonagall walked in followed by a bunch of scared first years.

"The sorting ceremony is about to begin, When I call your name, you'll come up and I'll place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." As Professor McGonagall was calling out names, Rena could see the little first years slowly walking up to the old hat. Gryffindors got 7 new people, including the famous Harry Potter and the Weasley twins youngest brother, Ron. When everyone was done welcoming their new members, Professor Dumbledore rose to speak.

"Let the feast begin." He clapped and piles of food appeared on top of the tables, and the Great Hall was filled with chatter.

"I still think you should be nicer to Wood," Lizzie managed to say pass a mouth full of food.

"I'll think about it ok?" Rena quietly mumbled. "Now lets just drop it and enjoy the feast."

When the feast had finished, the prefects led the first years to the dormitories. Rena and Lizzie slowly followed them.

"Hey girls, wait for me," Oliver yelled running towards them. "Can I walk with you two back to the common room?" 

Rena shrugged and continued walking leaving Lizzie and Oliver behind her.

"What did I do?" Oliver asked puzzled.

"Don't worry about it," Lizzie reassured him, "she just needs some time to cool down that's all."

"Yea sure, I guess so," Oliver looked depressed, "Could I ask you a favor?" Lizzie just nodded looking a bit confused. "I want you to try to get Rena out of the 'Danger Duo' thing and actually get my into her good books. The truth is that...I'm quite fond of her." Lizzie's mouth was wide open with shock and she gladly agreed. 

"I never would of guessed it Oliver. Are you sure this isn't another out of your tricks to make Rena's life a living hell?"

"It's not, trust me," Oliver convinced Lizzie, "I would never lie about this."

"K, if your sure, then I guess I'll do it."

As the two of them walked back to the dormitories, they had to get passed the fat ladies portrait.

"Caput Dracons" Oliver said and the portrait swung open leading to the Gryffindor common room. All the people were already there, welcoming the first years and swamping stories about their summer holidays, and there was Rena, sitting in the corner reading a book on potions.

"Hey Rena!" Lizzie startled Rena who lost her spot. "How come you left so quickly?"

"What was that for?"Rena screamed at her.

"You looked lonely, and you haven't answered my question yet," laughed Lizzie.

"Oh, well...I...was...ummm....TRIED and wanted to get in here to relax," Rena lied. "That's all." 

"Sure...I'm going to go upstairs to unpack," Lizzie said, "Oh yea...Wood says hi," this made Rena blush like crazy, but she ignored it and went back to reading.

***

The next morning Rena had slept in and was late for breakfast. So she had to get dressed and run downstairs quickly to the Great Hall. Just as she entered, everyone was to busy eating to notice her walk in and sit down beside Lizzie, who happened to save her a spot right beside Oliver. She really had no choice but to sit there. She turned to talk to Lizzie, but could feel Oliver looking at her, she just ignored the feeling and continued talking to Lizzie.

"How come you didn't wake me?" Rena spat.

"I tried, but it was like you were dead," Lizzie laughed, spitting food out everywhere. 

"Whatever," Rena responded and took a look at her timetable that Professor McGonagall had just handed out.

Potions-9:00 with the Syltherins.

Tranfirgration-10:30 With Ravenclaw.

Care of Magical Creatures- 1:15 with Hufflepuff.

Defense against the Dark Arts- 2:00 With Ravenclaw.

Charms- 3:00 with Hufflepuff.

"Well...better go get my books for class," Lizzie said out of nowhere, "You coming Rena?" She just nodded and got up to follow her. "You know, Oliver is pretty nice once you get to know him."

"That was random," laughed Rena trying not to bring that comment up again. They were off to their potion class. Snape was unusually in a good mood today and hardly yelled at any of the Gryffindors. Today he instructed us to make a disappearing potion, which everyone had done correctly without any problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything except Rena Sanderson, Lizzie Bennington and other people not in Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

September and October had passed quickly and before you knew it, it was Halloween. All the Hogwarts students piled into the Great Hall to enjoy all sorts of treats. There were chocolate frogs, Bertie Bots Every Kind of Flavor Jellybeans and pumpkin pastries. All the boys from every house were all trying to stuff as many sweets as possible into their robes to bring upstairs. Rena just slowly ate her sweets, hoping she'll get full fast, and hoping she could go lye down. 

"I'm going to go lye down for a bit k?" Rena told Lizzie who was still stuffing her face and left.. Rena came up to the fat lady and said "Caput Draconis". The portrait swung open and she entered the common room. There, in front of the fireplace, was Oliver Wood and he seemed to be getting his Quidditch gear ready for the season. She didn't really want to go to bed and Oliver did look lonely, so she decided to be nice and keep him company.

"So...your getting your stuff ready huh?" Rena said trying to get a conversation going. He just nodded and continued cleaning out his stuff. The first Gryffindor game was in a week against Syltherin and supposal the Gryffindor team had a 'secret weapon' "Do you think you could tell me what your secret weapon is?" Rena asked curiously

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait till the match like everyone else," Oliver responded. Rena gave him the sad puppy dog face till he gave in. "Alright, as you might already know are team is lacking a seeker, but now we've found him. Harry Potter is our secret weapon."

"Really, that sounds cool," Rena said. Their conversation carried on for at least 10 minutes, the longest Rena has ever talked to him before and the longer it carried on, the more Rena started to like him. She forgot about all the grudges she had against him and they actually had a lot in common. They both heard the people coming back from the Great Hall and ended their conversation. Rena went up to bed and waited for tomorrow to come.

***

It was the Gryffindors first Quidditch match of the season against Syltherin. The Gryffindor team were changing into their robes, nervously awaiting their match. 

"Now, did anyone forgot anything in the common room or dorms?" Bell asked knowing that sooner or later Wood would ask the same exact question.

"Ah Shit!" Wood yelled out, "I forgot my lucky Quidditch socks (A/N I know it is lame). I'll be back in a flash." Oliver jolted out of the changing rooms and to the dorms where he just happened to find Rena, getting ready to go to the match. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked curiously. "Your suppose to be giving your little pep talk right now."

"I just forgot something,"

"I'll help you look for it," Rena suggested. "What is it?"

"My lucky socks" Oliver responded. Rena nodded and began her search. After a couple of minutes of searching, Rena noticed something far underneath a chair. She reached for it and noticed that it was Oliver's lucky socks. 

"Good you found them," Oliver said gleefully and ran over to hug her.

"It's ok, it wasn't any problem." Rena said trying to pry Oliver off of her. Oliver slowly backed off, still holding on to her waist, she noticed him looking into her eyes and leaning towards her. She was becoming tense and nervous as she tried to pull her head away from his head. It wasn't until his lips were almost 1 cm away from hers that Fred Weasley had come in to fetch Oliver. He was so shocked at the sight of Oliver only millimeters away from some girls face. Fred shock off the thought and nagged Oliver to hurry up. Fred thought this moment would be a good thing to use in the future. He chuckled to himself. 

"I'll see ya at the game then," he said to Rena as he left the room. Rena just stood there against the wall with fear. She had no idea why he would do what he had almost done, but she wasn't to make sure that was never to happen again. She unfroze and went off to the match. Rena had just found a sit in the Gryffindor stands when the game was just about to start. Madam Hooch was refereeing to match. She stood in the middle if the pitch waiting for the two teams to come out. 

"Mount your brooms, please," and all the players clampered on to their brooms. Madam Hooch gave a loud blow on her whistle.

The fifteen brooms rose up high into the air. They were off.

"And the quaffle is taken by Johnston of Gryffindor-what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"

"JORDAN"

"Sorry professor," Jordan Lee was doing the commentary for the match today.

"And she's really belting along up there, a nice pass to Bennington and back to Johnston and - no Syltherin have taken the quaffle, Syltherin captain Marcus Flint gains the chiefly and off he goes.-Flint flying up there- he's going to score -no, stopped by Wood and Gryffindor takes the quaffle-that's chaser Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the felid and -ouch- that much of hurt, hit in the back of the head with an incoming Bludger and knocked unconscious, here comes Madam Pomfrey to taker her away. Gryffindor must now play with only two chasers, hope this won't affect their chances of winning. The quaffle is launched and Syltherin is in possession, Adrian Pucey speeding towards the goal post, but is blocked by a second bludger sent his way by one of the Weasley twins. Johnston is back in possession of the quaffle, a clear view and off she goes-dodges an incoming bludger-towards the goal post- keeper Bletchly dive-misses-GRYFFINDOR SCORES!!"

"Syltherin is in possession, chaser Puecy ducks two bludgers, two Weasley's and chaser Bennington speed towards their...wait-was that the snitch? Potter has spotted it and dives downwards. Syltherin seeker Terence Higgs and Potter are neck in neck as their hurtling towards the snitch. Wait, what's this? Potter looks like he's going to be sick. Wait! Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor Win!!!! (A/N: I know I didn't add the past where Harry loses control of his broom)

There was a rush of excitement in the Gryffindor crowds as Harry was lifted up onto the teams shoulders and carried off the field. Rena went to the change rooms to wait for Lizzie and to congratulate Harry on a fine performance.

"Finally your out," Rena said. "What took you so long?"

"I had to change and also we were celebrating. You coming up to the hospital wing to see if Bell is alright?" Lizzie asked. Rena just nodded and they both headed up to the hospital wing. She was still unconscious and her head was all bandaged up.

"Looks like she won't be able to play for quite some time," Oliver said from behind them. "I guess we'll have to use our reserve" looking at Rena, he smiled. "So...you think you'll be able to fill in?"

"Um...I don't know."

"Come on Rena you have to," Oliver pleaded. "You're the only reserve chaser we have."

"I don't know... I really need allot of practice." Rena made up. 

"I'll help and I'm sure Lizzie will too, come on." Oliver was now on his knees, begging.

"Come on Rennie, your one of the best chasers I know...other then myself," Lizzie smirked. "No seriously, you should....do it for me, Oliver and the team. So what do you say?" 

Rena looked at their desperate faces, they did look like they could use her help. After a while of thinking, Rena gave in an was going to fill in for Bell. Oliver's face brightened up and he ran over to hug her. Rena looked nervous now and just patted him on the back waiting for him to let go of her.

"So next practice will be tomorrow at 5:30 in the morning. I'll see you ladies there." Oliver remarked and left the hospital wing.

"So much for my plan!" Rena murmured under her breath. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JKR owns everything except Rena Sanderson, Lizzie Bennington and other people not in Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

Rena awoke the next morning to Lizzie shaking her violently screaming "We've got practice," in her ear.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" Rena screamed as she ascended from her bed. It was 4:30 in the morning, an hour before she had to be up. She put on her Quidditch robes, grabbed her stuff and headed downstairs with Lizzie to eat. Already sitting there were Harry, Angelina, Fred, George and Oliver, eating their breakfast fairly fast.

"Why is everyone eating so fast?" Rena questioned while trying to rub the sleep put of her eyes. 

"If we don't eat fast, then Oliver will get mad and start yelling. And you do not want to see Oliver get mad." Lizzie laughed and walked to her spot with Rena. They took a seat beside Potter and George and facing Oliver and Angelina. They were both late starting so Oliver took his fork and tapped it on the table meaning 'hurry up'. 

***

On the pitch, the Gryffindor team was ready to start practice. Rena was especially nervous that she had lost her touch and would mess up. But, once she got into the air, she did absolutely fine. She raced up and down the felid, throwing and catching the quaffle and shooting it through the hoops passed Oliver. The team practiced and headed into the changing rooms, but George had to stay behind to fetch the balls.

"That was a good practice, See, I told you you were good!" Lizzie told Rena while she changed quickly. Lizzie was eager to get out of the change room for some reason. She finished changing and rushed out without even showering, this wasn't like her at all. She usually waits for Rena to finish, but today she didn't

"It's probably just something she has to do right away." Rena thought to herself as she continued to change out of her Quidditch uniform.

As the days went by, Lizzie kept on rushing out of the change room after every practice and game until Rena decided to confront her about it.

"Oh... I'm just getting extra help from Professor McGonagall for transfirgation, that's all," Lizzie stated, sounding just like Professor Quirrel. Rena let her go for help and went on with changing. She finished, grabbed her broom and bag and left with the others back up to the dorm. Oliver commented on the teams 'improving' skills and 'we are going to win the Quidditch cup for sure!'

"Hey! Where's George, he's not on the pitch." Fred noticed. There was the chest, wide open with no balls in it. Everyone went looking for him, when Angelina heard some rustling coming from underneath the bleachers. 

"I think I've found him!" Angelina yelled out. She slowly grabbed the cloth the covered the sides of the bleachers and pushed it to one side. Everyone gawked at the sight that was before them.

"GEORGE!!! LIZZIE!!!" yelled Fred in disappointment. They both looked awkwardly at the team. Their hair was messed up and their clothes all wrinkled and also in each others arms. You do the math.

"Lizzie, I never thought you had it in you," laughed Rena looking at Lizzie's crimson face. All the other laughed except Fred who looked as though he was about to cry. Lizzie got up, straightened herself up and walked over to the team.

"Rena, could I talk to you for a moment?" Lizzie whispered. "In private."

Rena just nodded and shooed everyone away. While the rest of the team were leaving, Lizzie and Rena could hear Fred and George bickering in the background. "So, I guess by this time tomorrow everyone will know," laughed Lizzie feeling a little less embarrassed at the thought of being caught red handed.

"Yea," chuckled Rena. "So, you finally went for him huh? It took you long enough Lizzie."

"Yea, well, the timing had to be just right." blurted Lizzie with a smirk. "But I don't know if George and I are actually going to be a couple. I mean, Fred did look quite upset."

"Never mind Fred, just go for George," Rena tried to convince her friend. "He obviously likes you to so go for him." Lizzie grinned and looked pleased with it. Out of nowhere she started to think of her becoming Mrs. George (Lizzie) Weasley. And their wedding day. 

"Know what?" Lizzie asked slyly. Rena just shock her head. "You should find a boyfriend. I don't want my best friend being left out. Hmm....I know, Oliver Wood has taken a liking to you. Go for him." Rena just laughed at this statement. 

"You have to be joking!" Rena was trying to contain herself from laughing, but so far she wasn't doing a good job. "We have absolutely nothing in common and we do not get along."

"You'll be surprised Rena," Lizzie reassured her. "You'll be surprised."

***

It was finally here, Rena's first Quidditch game of the year. She had all ready changed into her quidditch robes, tried to shake off the nervous feelings in her stomach. She clenched her Blue Star 500 in her hand, reciting the game plan when...

"AHHH!" she screamed, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Come on Rena," Lizzie pushed Rena, "Wood's about to do his boring pre-game pep talk." They walked over to the circle.

"Now, we're playing Hufflepuff this time and I've heard that Cedric did some modifications to his team this year. Unfortunately, our spies we're able to recover the modifications." Oliver glared over to the twins. "So what I'm trying to say is be on the look out." Oliver stopped in his tracks by loud, fake sounding snores coming from the twins mouth. "WAKE UP YOU BONEHEADS, OR I'LL USE YOUR HEADS AS QUAFFLES!" Oliver shouted at the top of his lungs. The rest of the team just laughed at the twins cruel joke on Oliver and the thought of their heads being used as quaffles. As the team made their way to the gate, Oliver stayed behind.

"Ummm....Rena," Oliver said nervously, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Rena thought that he just wanted to wish her good luck so it wouldn't be that bad.

"Well...since this is your ummm first game in a while. Just try to think of it as practice. Please don't get hurt and do your best." he edged closer and closer to were Rena was standing. He out his arms around her neck and slowly began leaning into her. She could feel his hot breath on her face as she tried to set herself free. Rena took her hands, placed them underneath his wrist and lifted his arms up and over her head.

"I'm sorry Oliver, but..." Rena trailed off. She couldn't think of an excuse that would hurt him. So she left and went to line up with the rest of the team.

She knew he was hurt quite a bit by her actions because he was letting Hufflepuff score to many times.

"Wood! What's wrong?" Fred bellowed out while on the patrol for incoming bludgers.

"Nothing, I'm just kinda tired." Oliver said. Finally the game was ended and Gryffindor won 180 to 130.

"What was wrong with you Wood?" Johnston asked walking to the changing room? "You weren't doing a good job out there."

"Yea, you stunk." laughed George.

"Like old cheese," continued Fred. Both boys collapsed on the ground laughing hysterically. Lizzie shot her boyfriend and his brother an evil glare and walked over to be held by George. Oliver took one look at the happy couple and then at Rena and tore out of the changing rooms with his head down.

"Gee, what's wrong with Mr. Grumpo?" George asked before Lizzie shushed him.

"I don't know, he's acting pretty strangely," Angelina noticed. "Like he was...ummm.."

"Heartbroken," Lizzie suggested giving Rena a uncertain glare. 

"Yea!!! That's it. I wonder who she is. That poor bloke." Angelina wondered.

"I think I might have a clue." Fred smirked. "Remember the time he forgot his lucky socks and I had to go fetch him because he was taking a long time?" Everyone just nodded as Rena quickly, but quietly headed towards the door still in her quidditch robes. "Well....I saw some girl in Oliver's arms and they were about to lock lips, but I interrupted them. I couldn't really identify the girl but I have a good idea of who it was." Everyone was urging Fred to continue and Rena was almost home free. 

"WHO WAS THE GIRL?!?!" The team shouted impatiently. Fred just shook his head. "TELL US!!"

"Ok, ok, just hold your broomsticks. I'm pretty certain it was Rena Sanderson." Fred finally confessed right after Rena slipped out unnoticed and ran back to the castle.

"You mean it was true?" Lizzie said to herself aloud. 

"What was true?" Harry asked puzzled. Everyone looked puzzled at this moment.

"At the beginning of the year, Wood mentioned something about him fancying her and wanted me to try to put him into her good books. I went along with it, thinking it was just another one of his plans to get the 'Dangerous Duo' back up and running. It never occurred to me that it might of been true." 

Everyone seemed shocked by this, they all just shrugged and continued with changing. Lizzie headed up to the common room to look for Rena, but she was already asleep in the dorm. "I'll talk to her about it in the morning" Lizzie thought to herself.


End file.
